The New, Mysterious Girl
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: A new girl, Sylvia Macontosh gets sorted into Slytherin. SHe is different and starts to use her powers she learned in Bueaxbaton to commit crimes and try to kill people who follow her. What's up with this girl and why is hse here?


The New, Mysterious Girl  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
They had begun a new school year, their fifth to be exact. But there was a girl that came from Beauxbaton, and her name was Sylvia Macontosh. She was in her fifth year, exchanging her school to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin and every weekend, she would always disappear. No one would see her on Saturday or Sunday, until they were heading off to sleep.  
  
She had mysteriously dark blue eyes and she didn't have friends. She would do everything alone and when she stared, it was like she was under a curse. Though she did well in class, this weekend, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle decided to follow her. They got up at five in the morning and saw Sylvia just sneak out of the door.  
  
They had taken Harry's invisibility cloak and put it on. They followed Sylvia out of Hogwarts and into Hagrid's Hut. They heard Hagrid's loud snoring. She raised her wand at Hagrid's bedroom door and muttered a spell. The door burst open and Hagrid came stomping out. "Oh, it's you again, huh? WWell, off with ya! Yer not to be here at this time in the morning." He said sternly, though with a scared look on his face.  
  
"But I'm always here." She said in a non-hypnotised voice. Draco looked at Goyle from under the cloak and lifted his eyebrow in suspicion. Sylvia pointed her wand at Hagrid. She muttered another spell she used from Beauxbaton and Hagrid fell unconcious to the floor. Sylvia took the keys from his pocket and then apparated. Goyle and Crabbe looked at Draco, who was smirking.  
  
They took off the cloak and Draco had already knew how to apparate. They arrived at Gringotts, where Sylvia was. Sylvia had obviously knocked out the goblins. She pointed her wand at a volt that was behind one of the goblins' desk and the vault popped open. Before she stepped in, she turned around and faced where Draco and his cronies were standing.  
  
Of course, they were under the invisibility cloak. "Listen, Draco, I know you're following me, so I'm going to make this quick." She said to them, staring where they were standing. "Accio cloak." She said. The cloak flew off the three of them and she caught it. She sniffed the cloak. "Ah, Potter's cloak." She said.  
  
**This girl knows everything!!!** Draco thought. "I do. I do know everything." She said, obviously reading his mind. Draco shook his head. "Now, au revoir." She said, pointing her wand at Draco. "What?" "Good...bye." She said with a smirk. "I-I-I'm in Slytherin!!!!" He yelled. "I know; and I despise them. From watching me, you know that I know all the spells there are." She said.  
  
Draco knew it. She was right. She had probably cursed the sorting hat into Slytherin to do something evil. Sylvia sighed. "Now, watch this." She said. She had lifted her wand up to the huge metal block that was hanging from the ceiling. The metal block started to fall, and it hit Draco and his cronies.  
  
The siren had gone off and Sylvia stuffed all the gold into her pocket, using magic of course. She then quickly apparated back to Hogwarts.  
*  
Colin ran up to Harry the very next morning, waving the Daily Prophet in his hand. "Harry!! Did you see the headline? 'There was a robbery last night and the wizards found three boys under a metal block. They were identified as Draco Mafloy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They are recovering in the Hogwarts Hospital, in serious injury.' " Colin read aloud to Harry.   
  
Ron and Hermione had walked up to Harry in the middle of Colin's reading. "Malfoy? A robber? Crushed under a metal block?" Hermione said, questioning all of these things. When they went to go have breakfast, they saw everyone at the Slytherin table was gone, except for Sylvia Macontosh.  
  
She was silently eating, still in her Hypnotic gaze. Hermione, every time she saw her, had shot an evil glance at her, because Sylvia was now the top students. "I hate that girl. She's colder than Malfoy. She won't even see Malfoy." Hermione stated, glaring at her while she swirled her fork in her scrambled eggs.  
  
"Er...Hermione, you're still second best and--" Harry started, but finished quickly when Hermione quickly shot a scowl at Harry. "and-and you're number one to the Gryffindors." Harry said nervously. They then saw Sylvia get up and go through the doors. "I'm going to follow mer." Hermione said and ran after her.   
  
"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron said, taking a bite of toast. Hermione saw Sylvia go up the stairs. She walked through a wall and to Hermione's surprise, she could too. Sylvia stopped. "Hermione, Hermione....You are doing exactly what Draco Malfoy did to get that metal block smashed on his head and body." She turned around.   
  
**How could she know I followed her? I followed bloody silently** Hermione thought. "Because I know all, I see all and I hear all." She said, taking a step towards Hermione, losing her hypnotic gaze. "You like un fromage?" Sylvia asked. "Uh...what is that?" She asked. "It's...cheese." Sylvia said simply.  
  
"Oh...yeah. I-I like cheese." Hermione said. "Good. Then you'll like this!" Sylvia said enthusiastically and pointed her wand at her. "STOP!!!" Yelled a voice. They looked to the door and saw Draco, in his casts, his right arm and left leg. The Slytherins were behind him. "How did you find this place?" Sylvia asked.   
  
Harry pushed through the Slytherins and held out the Marauder's map. Sylvia let out a low growl and her hypnotic gaze came back. She dropped her wand and blew on Harry, and Harry turned into ice. (A sculpture carved in ice.) "Serpent Sautia!" Draco yelled, pointing his arm that was not broken at Sylvia's feet, and a snake appeared.  
  
Sylvia kicked it lightly and the Snake burned away. Her hypnotic gaze in her eyes, she took a step closer to Draco and kissed him. Draco choked during the kiss and when it was over he fainted. "Anyone else? Non? Smart choice." She said and pointed her wand to the ceiling. She muttered a spell, apparated and the ceiling started to cave in on them. 


End file.
